


Truly Mad.

by tvvinktown



Series: The Mad Scientist and his Fluxed Queen [1]
Category: Flux Buddies (Yogscast) - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Flux (Yogscast), Flux Buddies (Yogscast), Fluxed LividCoffee, Fluxed Nanosounds, Lividsounds - Freeform, My First Work in This Fandom, This was one of my first ever ships, angst and fluff?, nanocoffee, yogscast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvvinktown/pseuds/tvvinktown
Summary: Maybe he was truly the mad scientist they saw him as.





	Truly Mad.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hello! I wrote this to try and get me out of my writing block!! 
> 
> I also always wanted to write something for them!! They truly are the most iconic yogscast duo!

**_Purple_ ** marred her skin.

 

Tendrils climbing up her arms and legs, intertwining along her hips down to her thighs. The white mismatched eye. A result from the tendrils of purple advancing from her shoulder to her face.

 

**_A constant reminder._ **

 

_A constant reminder_ that he failed every time she catches his gaze.

 

_A constant reminder_ that he hurt her whenever she went into trances.

 

_A constant reminder_ that it should’ve been him _dying_.

 

**_Dying_ ** **…**

 

_Dying_ from the **_flux_ ** **.**

 

 

 

                                                   _Dying_ every time the voices come back.

 

It should have been him to fall into that sphere, he put it there.

 

Why did he think he could have been anything else but a mad scientist?

 

                                                                                                            

 

                                                                                               

 

**_He was a fool._ **

 

For now, he will enjoy every moment.

 

Every smile she gave. Every scolding. Every single time she would drag him from his experiments because _god-he stinks and he’s getting way too skinny even with the poppets she made him_.

  


There were now purple marks all over his own body, resembling claw marks cascading down his cheek. He acted panicked, accusing her of infecting him...there was no bite to his words and a laugh always made its way out of his throat while she threw accusations right back at him.

 

Maybe he was truly mad to be happy waking up with flux infecting his veins.

 

Would it be terrible if he never found a cure?

 

For nothing could ever be as terrible as knowing one day she would die.

  


Leaving him alone to become even madder, placing nukes under everyone's bases because he was oh so paranoid and the **_voices_ ** were too loud to ignore.

 

Oh yes, he was truly mad to be content with dying a painful death.

 

The worst of the worst kinds of magic infiltrating his body every moment he was alive.

 

 

If he died, he would die with her.

 

If he lived...he would rule the world by her side.

  
  
  
  


Maybe he was mad and she was too.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_They were truly mad indeed._

 


End file.
